


Cap and Sarge

by neversaydie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Fear, Illnesses, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, of course we knew about Cap and Sarge.” </p><p>On camera, Jones shrugs. The room he’s been interviewed in looks distinctly nineties in decor, and he’s an old man leaning heavily on the walking stick balanced between his knees while he sits. It’s unsettling to watch, and not just because of what he’s saying. </p><p>[how the Howlies found out]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap and Sarge

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: 'all the Howling Commandos totally knew about them because when Bucky thought he was going to die, he spilled his guts to all of them about how much he loved Steve.' originally posted to my tumblr @saferforeveryone.

_“Yeah, of course we knew about Cap and Sarge.”_

On camera, Jones shrugs. The room he’s been interviewed in looks distinctly nineties in decor, and he’s an old man leaning heavily on the walking stick balanced between his knees while he sits. It’s unsettling to watch, and not just because of what he’s saying. 

_“When we were captured at Azzano, me and the boys were in the same cell as Sarge. He caught a fever, pneumonia or something, thought he was gonna die from it. We’d see them dragging the sick guys off down the hall every day, so if the fever didn’t get him they’d handle it themselves.”_

He pauses, clearing his throat and picking up the glass of water to his left. His voice is crackly with age, but still as strong as Steve remembers it. He’d decided to finally watch the documentary Nat forwarded him while Bucky was out, not sure if it was a good idea to expose him to too many memory triggers all in one go. Probably a good idea, as it turns out, because as far as he knows Bucky’s still convinced that the Howlies didn’t know about his and Steve’s relationship, and if it turns out they disapproved he’d be heartbroken. 

_“He was delirious, y’know? We were just kids, he was scared out his mind. Started babbling about Steve, making us promise to tell Steve he loved him. Never stopped talking about the guy. Whenever he started fading out, that’d bring him back. ‘Tell me about Steve’, and he’d keep talking.”_

Steve has to pause the video for a second and let out a long, shaky breath that feels like it doesn’t want to leave his lungs. He hasn’t let himself imagine it, Bucky lying there scared and sick and waiting to die, even back then he’d forced it out of his mind. It takes him a few minutes before he can press play again. 

_“Guy’d been so sick he didn’t remember saying any of it when we busted out. It was strange, y’know? Hearing all about this little skinny guy, then all of a sudden here’s superman and that’s Sarge’s Steve. Not like we ever brought it up, wasn’t really the kinda thing you talked about, but we knew they were together. Nobody gave a shit, they were just Cap and Sarge.”_

Steve blinks hard to try and get the prickling of his eyes under control and hunts his phone out of his pocket to text Bucky. He should come home, there’s something he needs to see. 


End file.
